lunar_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Juvia Lockser
Juvia Lockser is a new member of Lunar adventures and She Is Now James's Love interest Appearance Juvia is a slender, teenage girl with azure blue hair, midnight blue eyes, snow skin complexion and a curvaceous figure. Juvia is first introduced with long hair, tightly curled at the base, wearing a sapphire blue coat, a cream colored furry trimmed navy blue shawl with a pure white teru teru bōzu attached to it, as well as a matching Russian Cossack hat.1 Upon becoming a member of Fairy Tail, she cut her long hair and began to wear more revealing clothing. However, after hearing about Gray Surge's crush on her Edolas counterpart, Juvia reverts to her original appearance, with the exception of the teru teru bōzu, instead wearing a Fairy Tail emblem. Juvia's Fairy Tail Guild Stamp is above her left thigh,6 being blue in color.78 Her Guild Stamp color later changed to white in X792.9 Around the time of the Grand Magic Games, Juvia starts wearing a knee-high dark dress coat which is adorned with four, symmetrically placed, light-colored buttons on the chest. The coat is garnished with fur trimmings around her sleeve cuffs and neck. Juvia wears a matching, dark, Russian-style hat, stylized with a light-colored butterfly clip, which, in itself, is attached to the fur trimming garnishing her hat. Juvia completes her outfit by fastening a light brown belt around her waist and wearing complimenting, dark brown, thigh-high boots. She also no longer curls her hair, instead letting it fall in thick waves past her shoulders. Personality juvia is first introduced portraying an emotionless face, seeming more secluded from everyone, including members of the Phantom Lord Guild.10After she joins Fairy Tail, she develops a happier demeanor.11 She is obsessed with Gray Fullbuster to the point of considering anyone who shows affection towards him a rival. And when Meredy threatened him, Juvia loses her calm demeanor and entered a somewhat satanic-appearing state that frightens Meredy and even Erza.12 Juvia also seems to have a slight masochistic side; upon making a mistake, she asks Gray to spank her as punishment, saying it's her "hobby." She's also very polite towards other, typically addressing others with honorifics, though she addresses Gray as "Gray-sama" only. She cares deeply for Fairy Tail and its members. During the Battle of Fairy Tail arc, Juvia is pitted against Cana Alberona but instead chooses to sacrifice herself by attacking a thunder Lacrima, even though she knows that it will cause her harm. Upon entering Fairy Tail, she wasn't feared or hated for her past relationship with Phantom Lord, and she maintains a good relationship with the other members.13She is also shy about her body, as she doesn't like to shower with other girls.14Juvia tends to refer to herself in third person, and often says "drip, drip, drop" due to the rain she used to constantly bring everywhere with her.1516 Juvia has a wild imagination in which she tends to fabricate relationships and love rivals. By X792, having spent a long time living with Gray, she also appears to have affectionately adopted or picked up Gray's habit of shedding clothes spontaneousl Gallery source.gif|she calls for James Precious_Juvia.gif Miss_Fairy_Tail,_Juvia_Lockser.jpg Juvia X791.png|herself in the show maxresdefault 44 d.jpg maxresdefault (2) rr.jpg|by the pool maxresdefault (1) rre.jpg|facing a criminal Juvia's_victory_pose.png|victory pose Juvia_Underwater_Ring_Out.jpg|out of the water Juvia_in_a_swimsuit.png|in her swimwear Juvia_Bikini.jpg|swimming Juvia_at_Ryuzetsu_Land.png|at the waterpark images rr.jpg giphy rr3.gif|feeling sad giphy (2).gif|she always happy giphy (1) rr.gif|she's Angry Fairy_Tail_OVA_4_41.png Fairy_Tail_OVA_4_31.png Fairy_tail_ova_1_4.png|in the bath fairy_tail_juvia_lockser_vexel_by_shmartin-d5s9u2x.png|in her bikini fairy_tail_ch376b-special_juvia_by_gaston18.jpg|the snow faadbf756988c82965a33e4787370e5c_480.jpg|in her outfit download rr.jpg|facing mr waternoose de2.jpg|she's crying cf7.png|her joy is here c3f79cd6426742b062f7b68187b14692|in her bikini